


What to Give?

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Draco asks for Ginny's help.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: What to Give? Pt. 19/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, some angst

Pairings: Ginny, Draco; hinted Draco/Harry

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Nineteen of the Advent Challenge-> Draco asks Ginny for, of all things, help for a present for Harry.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: Aaaaaaaaah! This is so late I’m sorry!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Ginny hummed softly as she worked on her Charms’ report, glancing at the book she had borrowed from the library as she worked. She blinked in surprise as she was suddenly joined and looked up to find Draco sitting across from her. “Draco?! What…what do you want??” she asked in shock as she put her pencil down.

 

Her shock grew as Draco did something she never thought she’d see: he fidgeted. “I…was wondering if you could possibly help me with something…” he trailed off as her mouth dropped open. His cheeks pinked slightly in an uncharacteristic look of embarrassment.

 

“You? Want me to help *you* with something?! Will wonders never cease?” Ginny asked sarcastically as she finally got her shock under control. She leaned her chin on her hand, smirking smugly as Draco fidgeted again. She waved her other hand, grinning. “Oh continue! Continue! I want to hear this one!”

 

Glaring at her as he cleared his throat, Draco leaned in and laced his fingers together. “I was wondering if you would help me pick out a gift for Harry for Christmas,” he finally said and looked up at her.

 

Staring at him silently, Ginny’s face was blank, not even a mocking smile on her lips as she observed him. Inside, her thoughts were roiling. She’d always had a soft spot for Harry and it had extended to Draco on accident after a certain occasion that had involved the two in a potion accident that had required them working together to get out. But they had still been wary with each other. Now, Draco was asking *her* to help *him* get the perfect gift for Harry. She didn’t know what to think.

 

Tapping his fingers impatiently, Draco sighed, breaking her out of her contemplations. “Well?? Will you or won’t you?” the Slytherin demanded in annoyance.

 

Eyes narrowing, Ginny frowned at him. “Fine, fine…I’ll help you. On one condition,” she said softly, smirking as his own eyes narrowed at her. “You help me with this project of mine for Potions.”

 

Cocking an eyebrow, it was Draco’s turn to stare at her. “That’s it? Sheesh, I thought you were going to ask something else!” he finally said in relief as he smiled and relaxed back in his chair. “Agreed then. Now help!” he cried, grinning as she giggled softly.

 

“Ok, ok! Well do you know what he enjoys…non-sexual?” Ginny asked, smirking as he flushed a bright red.

 

“Well, he loves to fly and he loves soft things,” Draco murmured quietly, embarrassed as he looked down at his fidgeting hands before lacing them tightly together.

 

“Ah…and have you thought of anything?” Ginny questioned, softening her voice so no one could hear them. She smiled softly as he shook his head, becoming a completely different young man as they discussed the other young man that had changed his life. “Well, ok…well, have you thought of maybe something simple, like a fleece blanket or something that you could use to cuddle up with him?”

 

Looking up at her, Draco frowned. “A…what’s fleece?” he asked in confusion, frowning darkly as she grinned.

 

“Fleece is a very soft fabric the Muggles make. Hermione had gotten me some fleece mittens one year. Here, feel,” she said as she dug out her mittens and handed them to him. He felt them thoughtfully, touching it to his cheek as he contemplated her. She smiled, tilting her head. “See? Soft, huh? Or you could go with chenille too, which is even softer,” she suggested as he handed her mittens back.

 

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Draco stared at the table blankly. He looked up and smiled at her brightly, making her heart stop at the brilliance and pure sweetness that shone in it. “Thanks a lot, Ginny. I owe ya big time. Get back to me, ok?” he said before standing. He surprised her even more when he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek before hurrying off in a swirl of robes that would have made Snape proud.

 

Gently, her fingers came up to touch her cheek as she stared at where he had been sitting. She looked back down at her homework and sighed as she sat back. She was just hopeless. But at least she had helped them out.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
